


Kaisoo drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo giving his baby a blowjob.





	Kaisoo drabble

Imagine Kyungsoo giving Jongin amazing head while he's lying on the wall, his trembling hands reaching over to grip Kyungsoo's hair as he struggles with not thrusting into the wet heat. Kyungsoo gripping his hips roughly in place, spotting his quivering legs and knowing his baby would collapse if he didn't. Him licking up a stripe from the base to the red tip and exhaling loudly on it, Jongin letting out a desperate moan and tugging on the other's hair to just get on with it already. Kyungsoo complying and sucking on his weeping cock with astounding speed as the younger grips onto anything, feeling his orgasm approaching but not quite there.  
Kyungsoo pulling his mouth off as Jongin whines in protest, but quickly adding a "Thrust into my mouth if you need to", and attaching his full lips to the tip.  
Jongin grabbing the soft locks once more and pushing his hips forwards, fucking Kyungsoo's mouth and moaning uncontrollably as he feels his release drawing near. His hips quivering as he releases inside the other's hot mouth with a surprisingly loud scream, not being able to hold himself on his feet anymore and falling to his knees.  
Kyungsoo licking and swallowing most of Jongin's cum that landed on his lips and pulling the panting male into a heated kiss.


End file.
